Un goût de cendres
by Vert
Summary: Traduction d'une fis de GreenGecko. Harry passe un mauvais été après sa cinquième année. Chaudes journées, longue promenade et quelques révélations innatendues. Chapitre unique


**Un goût de cendres**

Titre original : Cold as Ash

Auteur : GreenGecko

Traduction : Vert

Rating : K+

Disclaimer Rien à moi, que ce soit Harry Potter ou ce texte en question…

Note de la traductrice : Je tiens quand même à grandement remercier Fenice qui a relu ce texte, et qui a transformé d'un coup de sa baguette magique cette vilaine citrouille en confortable carrosse…

Ah oui… Et Rogue garde son bon vieux patronyme anglais de Snape… vous comprendrez assez vite...

§§§

Harry passait un mauvais été. Ce qui, compte tenu des évènements de l'été précédent, en disait plus long que bien des discours, Désormais déguingandé, mais toujours trop petit pour ses presque seize ans, Harry Potter était assis sur le trottoir devant le numéro quatre de Privet Drive. Le soleil éclatant se réverbérait sur la chaussée. Une brise vraiment légère soufflait et rafraîchissait l'air.

Harry savait qu'il était surveillé, ou pour l'exprimer plus généreusement, gardé. Ça pouvait passer pour de la paranoïa, mais il pensait désormais sentir des yeux posés sur lui en permanence. Il espérait qu'ils le voyaient malheureux et s'ennuyer, car c'était le cas. Il n'avait rien à faire ; il avait écrit sa lettre à Lupin, celle qu'ils insistaient qu'il écrive au moins tous les trois jours. Harry aurait aimé être supposé l'écrire à quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas, ça lui aurait donné plus de liberté pour s'exprimer. Alors que là, il avait du mal à écrire quoi que ce soit à son ancien professeur.

Les fesses douloureuses de la dureté trottoir, il se leva et descendit la rue. La lumière du soleil rendait tout trop brillant à regarder. La surface sombre de la route était particulièrement éblouissante, ce qui n'avait pas vraiment de sens. Au bout de la rue, il tourna, pensant faire le tour de la rue suivante Tout autour de lui, des gens, des Moldus, poursuivaient leurs tâches habituelles : laver des voitures, tailler les haies et planter des fleurs. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils semblaient tous plus vivants qu'ils ne devraient l'être pour Harry. Certains lui sourirent, mais la plupart lui lancèrent un regard suspicieux. Il sourit gentiment aux premiers et ignora les autres.

Un homme qui nettoyait sa voiture lui lança un de ces regards. Harry commença par l'ignorer, puis reconnut Mark Evans assis sur le chemin à coté, son vélo en pièces autour de lui, la chaîne trempant dans une bassine d'eau savonneuse. Alors qu'Harry hésitait, Mark leva les yeux vers lui. Son visage quitta sa neutralité pour exprimer de la consternation, et il se retourna pour utiliser une clé et desserrer un truc tordu mais qui n'aurait sans doute pas dû l'être, ressemblant à ressort.

Harry supposa que Mark ne l'aimait pas à cause de Dudley, mais il lui fallait désespérément quelqu'un à qui parler. Il s'arrêta au bord de la route et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait. Le père de Mark se leva et les surveilla par dessus le toit de son Opel.

Mark haussa les épaules : « Je répare mon vélo ».

Harry espéra pour lui que ce n'était pas Dudley qui l'avait cassé. Il n'avait jamais vu Mark dessus près de leur maison, en dépit de sa proche proximité. Mark jeta un regard à son père et se concentra ensuite sur d'autres réglages. Il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui pour quelque chose avant de le repérer à coté du pied d'Harry. Harry le ramassa et lui tendit.

« Merci », dit Mark doucement. Harry sentit distinctement que Mark voulait qu'il s'en aille.

Harry se renfrogna mais s'exécuta. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, il entendit l'aspirateur se remettre en marche tandis que Mr. Evans montait dans la voiture aspirer les tapis de sol. Alors qu'il marchait, Harry pensa qu'il devait avoir l'air vraiment malheureux dans son T-shirt et son jean trop grands pour lui, sans compter ses vraiment très vieilles baskets d'un gris uniforme tellement elles avaient servi. Il ne voudrait probablement pas avoir à faire à lui, si la situation était inversée.

Harry jeta un regard un arrière alors que l'aspirateur se taisait à nouveau. Mr Evans se penchait sur la portière passager pour parler à son fils. Harry crut l'avoir entendu dire St Brutus, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Levant les yeux au ciel, Harry s'arrêta pour refaire ses lacets avant de continuer vers la rue suivante.

§§§

Harry commença à faire attention à l'heure, quand il réussit à savoir qui le gardait. Au bout d'une semaine, il avait une bonne idée du planning. Il croyait aussi pouvoir dire au bruit qui transplanait. Mondigus était toujours très bruyant lorsqu'il partait.

Harry pensa entendre le _bang! _distinctif alors qu'il préparait le petit-déjeuner un matin à six heures cinquante. Presque dix minutes passèrent avant qu'il entende un bien plus discret _pop!_ Il supposa que le sorcier rebelle avait quitté son poste plus tôt pour un rendez-vous. Alors que sa famille se plaignait de l'état du bacon, qui semblait parfait à Harry, il servit le petit-déjeuner. Harry mangea son bacon en premier, sous peine de se le faire voler. Il avait donné à Dudley la plus grosse tranche, sans quoi il se serait attiré des ennuis.

"Je peux pas avoir un peu de beurre sur mon toast ?" gémit Dudley. Il était un peu trop vieux pour ça, pensa Harry, mais vu que ça avait toujours marché jusque là, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'arrêter.

"Tu peux avoir de la margarine (1) Diddy, " dit Petunia. "Rappelle toi ce qu'a dit l'infirmière," ajouta-t-elle d'une répugnante voix chantante.

Harry termina son unique toast sec, un car Dudley n'avait le droit qu'à deux, et remonta dans sa chambre.

"N'oublie pas la vaisselle !" rappela Tante Petunia d'un ton sec.

"Ca ne risque pas," dit Harry. "Je suis sûr que tu hurleras quand tu auras fini," ajouta-t-il plus discrètement, plus pour lui, alors qu'il atteignait les escaliers.

L'après-midi, Harry se promena encore sur le même trajet. Il se retrouvait à essayer d'être prévisible, mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit pour rendre le boulot de ses gardiens plus facile. Il sentait qu'il souhaitait plutôt les endormir dans leur trop grande confiance.

Alors qu'il contournait le pâté de maison, Mark déboula sur son vélo. Il s'arrêta avec un grincement des pneus et se mit debout devant les pédales. Il regarda Harry marcher dans la rue un moment avec une expression incertaine.

"Tu es vraiment un criminel ?" demanda Mark avec une trace de défi.

Harry s'arrêta et cligna des yeux. "Non."

Apparemment d'humeur franche, Mark demanda ensuite, "Pourquoi tu t'habilles comme ça?"

Harry haussa les épaules. "C'est les seuls vêtements que j'ai à porter. J'ai de meilleurs habits que ces machins ; je les porte à l'école, mais mon oncle et ma tante me les prendraient s'ils les voyaient, donc je les montre pas."

"Oh," Mark répondit, semblant légèrement compatissant. Il regarda autour, surtout derrière lui, comme s'il était inquiet qu'on les voit parler. Il tapota nerveusement et bruyamment les freins de son vélo plusieurs fois. "Mon père pense que tu es pire que Dudley, mais tu ne l'es pas en fait."

"J'espère que non," dit sombrement Harry. Pourquoi tous ceux qu'ils rencontraient avaient toujours des s idées préconçues sur lui ?

"Dudley ne doit pas aller au Centre d'éducation des jeunes délinquants chose de St Brutus cependant," fit remarquer Mark.

"Non, mais peut-être qu'il devrait," commenta sèchement Harry.

Mark sourit à l'idée, puis se dégrisa. "C'est vraiment horrible comme école?"

Harry soupira silencieusement. "C'est sympa. Je préfère rester là-bas plutôt que de revenir chez mon oncle et ma tante."

Mark n'était pas à court de questions. Il regarda autour de lui encore, et dit, "Comment t'as eu cette drôle de cicatrice?"

Harry recommença à marcher. "C'est difficile à expliquer."

Mark marcha difficilement sans descendre de son vélo. "Maman et Papa se disputaient à propos d'elle la nuit dernière, c'est pour ça que je demande," expliqua-il à contrecoeur.

Harry s'arrêta à nouveau. Cette fois, _ce fut son tour de s'assurer que personne ne les regardait. _"Ils se disputaient?" demanda-t-il, confus.

Mark semblait en fait ne pas s'inquiéter vraiment de ce problème. Il développa avec désinvolture"Ma mère répétait sans cesse que Mr et Mrs Dursley prétendent que ça vient d'un accident de voiture, mais mon père dit que c'est un mensonge."

Harry étudia Mark un long moment. "C'est un mensonge," dit-il. "Comment ton père sait-il ça?" demanda-t-il, tâchant d'avoir l'air aussi désinvolte que possible, voire plus, sans beaucoup de succès.

Mark haussa les épaules. "Je pense que la famille sait quelque chose. Mon père continue à dire qu'il l'expliquera un jour."

"La famille ?" répéta Harry, essayant de saisir le fil.

Comme si Harry était simple d'esprit, Mark expliqua avec une patience forcée, "Les Evans."

Pendant un moment d'une longueur presque effrayante, Harry ne put respirer. La connexion ne lui était jamais, vraiment jamais venue à l'esprit. Il avait toujours supposé que s'il était apparenté à quelqu'un d'autre, il l'aurait déjà rencontré. "Ton père et Tante Pétunia sont… cousins ?" _Le cousin de ma mère_.

Mark acquiesça, lançant désormais à Harry un regard vraiment dubitatif

"Tante Petunia n'a jamais rien dit à ce propos," expliqua Harry, embarrassé, son esprit tournoyant furieusement. Il observa Mark de plus près. Il ressemblait à un garçon ordinaire, Harry ne pouvait rien voir d'autres dans les traits de son visage. Mark semblait maintenant se sentir désolé pour Harry, ce qui le mit en colère. "Désolé, je n'ai pas réalisé que nous étions cousins," marmonna Harry rapidement avant de recommencer à marcher. Il voulait retourner dans sa chambre et écrire une autre lettre à Lupin : une lettre furieuse qui insisterait pour qu'il demande à Dumbledore pourquoi il ne lui avait jamais expliqué ça.

Mark se rassit sur sa selle de vélo et pédala d'abord doucement, puis rapidement en arrière pour rouler en roue libre à ses cotés. "Bon," dit le garçon, "Les félicitations sont de mise, je suppose."

"Ouais," répondit Harry, perdu dans ses pensées. "Salut."

De retour dans sa chambre, Harry sortit un parchemin. Il avait écrit à Lupin juste la veille, et son aversion pour l'écriture faisait qu'une autre lettre aussi tôt semblait stupide. Harry rangea les parchemins, décidant de repenser à toutes ces choses avant de griffonner une lettre furieuse.

Allongé sur son lit cette nuit-là, Harry imagina ce qui aurait pu arriver s'il avait demandé à savoir pourquoi on ne lui avait rien dit. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'autre. D'habitude, ça avait toujours à voir avec la protection de quelqu'un, probablement Harry. Peut-être cette fois-ci était-ce pour Mark et ses parents. Plus il y pensait, plus cela semblait raisonnable, et écrire quelque chose à ce sujet dans une lettre qui pouvait facilement être interceptée semblait imprudent. Harry s'endormit pensant que c'était une bonne chose qu'il n'ait pas laissé sa colère prendre le dessus sur lui.

§§§

Pour passer le temps, Harry commença à fantasmer de plus en plus. Plutôt que des victoires éblouissantes sur les Serpentards, il commença à rêver éveillé, avec un niveau de détails alarmant, de ce qui se serait passé si on l'avait déposé devant la maison des Evans plutôt que celle des Dursleys. Les différences, dans ses rêves, étaient immenses, et toujours dans le bon sens. Après quelques jours comme ça, même l'avertissement de Mr Evans à Mark semblait noble et paternel.

Aussi agréables qu'étaient ces rêveries, il aurait dû veiller à ne pas avoir l'esprit ailleurs en préparant le petit-déjeuner. Il brûla les toasts et le bacon, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Cela entraîna une pluie de reproches, comme cela n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Harry fut envoyé dans sa chambre, avec l'ordre d'y rester toute la journée sans repas. A l'heure du dîner, l'estomac d'Harry était extrêmement mécontent. Il ne pouvait se concentrer sur rien, pas même sur un livre de Quidditch qu'il avait réussi à dissimuler dans ses affaires moldues quand son oncle avait enfermé tout le reste pour l'été.

Extrêmement affamé, et tout aussi furieux, Harry se mit au lit tôt, pensant qu'une fois endormi il ne remarquerait plus ni l'un ni l'autre. Malheureusement, l'inconfort supplémentaire de cette nuit ouvrit son esprit à des rêves qui le réveillèrent en sursaut, tremblant et l'estomac barbouillé. Ne voulant pas risquer de réveiller ses oncle et tante endormis en visitant la salle de bain, il ravala difficilement sa bile et alluma sa torche sous les couvertures comme compagnie.

Dans la grotte blanche de ses draps, il se sentit aussi protégé que pris au piège. Il tendit la main sous le matelas pour trouver le miroir et l'appuya contre ses jambes. Il se demanda s'il aurait dû le réparer. Il ne pouvait pas le faire maintenant, vu qu'il n'avait pas le droit de pratiquer la magie. Il regrettait maintenant de ne pas l'avoir fait avant d'avoir quitter l'école, bien qu'il se rappelle aussi avoir alors été trop bouleversé pour y penser. Pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois, il rejoua une version alternée de la fin de l'année scolaire, où il se rappelait le cadeau de son parrain et le contactait avec au lieu de filer au Ministère. Harry pourrait maintenant être à Place Grimmauld au lieu d'ici. Il aurait quelqu'un à qui parler de ses mauvais rêves. Il aurait eu quelqu'un qui se soucierait de ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Surmontant un fort désir de jeter le miroir contre le mur, Harry le remit sous le matelas et éteignit la torche. Avec un soupir, il se retourna et essaya en vain de dormir. Sa cicatrice le lançait à chaque fois qu'il laissait son esprit vagabonder, si bien qu'il fut forcé à pratiquer son occlumancie sans arrêt, s'épuisant au lieu de se reposer.

§§§

De nombreux jours passèrent, chacun plus chaud que le précédent. La routine engourdit l'esprit d'Harry, si bien qu'il commença même à s'habituer aux insultes verbales de sa famille, comme s'il y avait une boule de cristal autour de lui, l'isolant des autres et privant leur présence de sens

Harry faisait sa promenade habituelle, toujours à la même heure et sur la même route. Son impression d'être suivi persistait. Mark s'arrêta pour lui parler un après-midi nuageux. Il descendit de son vélo et la laissa tomber sur le gazon à coté du trottoir.

Il avait l'air un peu frivole, mais provocant alors qu'il dit, "Papa m'a dit de ne pas te parler. Je lui ai dit que Dudley était le dérangé, mais je pense qu'il ne me croie pas." Harry haussa les épaules silencieusement. Il suivit le regard de Mark, fixé sur sa maison, surveillant son père, probablement. Harry haït Mark à cet instant, parce qu'il avait tout ce qu'Harry n'avait et ne pouvait avoir.

"Ne me parle pas alors," le coupa Harry, avant de se détourner. Il marcha le long de la route. Sa cicatrice le brûlait quand il laissait sa colère prendre le dessus. Il la frotta, trébuchant un peu, alors qu'elle brûlait momentanément.

"Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas?" demanda Mark, moins soucieux que fasciné.

Harry respira profondément, essayant de fermer son esprit. Dans le revers de sa ceinture sous son tee-shirt, sa baguette semblait dure, lui rappelant en même temps que sa présence que s'il laissait le contrôle à Voldemort, il pourrait faire d'énormes dommages.

"Je t'ai dit, laisse-moi seul," chuchota Harry rudement, et il pleura presque de soulagement lorsque Mark récupéra son vélo et, blessé,s'éloigna.

Tremblant des efforts qu'il faisait pour se contrôler, Harry se ressaisit finalement. Il atteignit la route principale qui menait à l'autoroute. A cette distance, il pouvait entendre le gémissement des pneus sur le pont. Un grondement qui devait correspondre comme un camion traversa le pont. Au Sud, la route s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon.

§§§

Le matin suivant, Harry se leva tôt et prépara le petit-déjeuner rapidement. Sa tante le regarda fixement lorsqu'elle descendit et haussa les épaules pendant une minute, dans une vaine tentative de trouver une raison de lui hurler dessus pour ça. Finalement, elle se secoua et s'assit pour manger.

Harry regarda l'horloge. A précisément six heures cinquante-cinq, il se leva, monta chercher sa veste, mit ses meilleurs baskets, ce qui ne voulait pas dire grand chose, et partit.

Sur la grande route, il était certain que personne ne le surveillait. Il prit vers le sud et commença à marcher, se sentant libre et presque joyeux.

Après une heure de marche, Harry s'arrêta et fit une pause sur le bord du trottoir devant un fast-food. Pendant un long moment, il observa des familles et des travailleurs entrant et sortant pour petit-déjeuner. Ils riaient et se bousculaient, se tenant par les mains ou regardant soucieusement leurs montres. Pas de Voldemort ici : Harry pouvait presque croire qu'il avait été leurré et que tout ce qui était arrivé depuis ses onze ans était juste due à sa propre imagination tordue le tourmentant.

De nombreuses voitures remontaient la route suivante. Intrigué, Harry suivit ce chemin et découvrit qu'il menait à un grand parking. C'était le zoo, celui où il n'avait pas été depuis ses onze ans. Harry rentra à l'intérieur avec un grand groupe d'écoliers, passant facilement avec les enfants les plus jeunes. A l'intérieur, il se fraya un chemin jusqu'au bord du groupe et vagabonda lentement autour des cages. La plupart avaient des bancs devant eux. Il s'assit devant les pandas dans leur idyllique jardin de bambous. Leurs mouvements lents et leurs intentions paisibles aidèrent son esprit à se relaxer bien plus que depuis vraiment longtemps.

A la fin de l'après-midi, Harry commençait à s'ennuyer. Il utilisa les toilettes, but à satiété à la fontaine, et sortit du zoo. Cette fois, il choisit une direction différente sur une autre route. Ses pieds lui firent mal au début, mais alors qu'il avançait, la douleur diminua jusqu'à qu'il n'y prête plus attention.

Une autre heure ou deux passèrent. Harry n'avait pas emporté de montre, et donc il ne pouvait en être certain. Alors qu'il traversait une rue agréable avec peu de trafic, une haute silhouette se mit en travers de son chemin Harry tendit la main derrière lui, eut sa baguette dans sa manche en un instant, et la leva.

"Au moins il y a une limite à votre stupidité," constata la voix du professeur Snape.

Harry baissa son bras, puis sa tête. Il était heureux que ce soit Snape, car comme ils se haïssaient mutuellement, Harry n'aurait pas à perdre la face devant quelqu'un qu'il aurait pu aimer.

Snape fit un pas vers lui et soupira bruyamment. "Devrais-je même demander pourquoi ?" ricana-t-il. Il portait ce qu'il y avait de plus proche de vêtements moldus qu'Harry avait vu sur lui. Pantalon noir et T-shirt blanc amidonné de style indéterminé. Sa seule inclinaison à la mode sorcière était une cape noire descendant à la ceinture plutôt qu'un coupe-vent pour soirée fraîche.

Harry secoua la tête.

"Alors retournons là-bas, non ?" dit son professeur avec peu de patience, tandis qu'il conduisait Harry par l'épaule vers le trottoir. Harry marcha à ses cotés de bonne volonté, surtout par manque d'autre option.

Ils empruntèrent une route différente de celle qu'Harry avait prise, cette fois à travers un grand ensemble de bureaux. Rangée sur rangée, des immeubles rouge brique indéfinissables s'alignaient entrecoupés de parkings.

Un homme s'approcha de la voiture près de laquelle ils se tenaient. Harry reconnut avec surprise Martin Evans, qui lui lança un regard vaguement suspicieux. "Et bien, je suppose que ce n'est pas une surprise," dit Mr. Evans.

En l'entendant, Harry fronça les sourcils. Snape s'arrêta sur le trottoir derrière la voiture et croisa les bras.

"Vous êtes un Snape, non?" continua Evans.

Harry les regarda les deux, complètement confus. Snape répondit platement, "Oui."

Evans secoua la tête et monta dans sa voiture. Harry aurait voulu lui crier de s'arrêter et de lui expliquer ça. Il regarda muettement l'homme partir à la place.

"Comment il vous connaît?" demanda Harry. Il se devait de poser la question mais ce qu'il entendit surtout dans sa voix fut son inquiétude face au manque de réponse.

"Je ne pense pas que vous vouliez savoir," commenta Snape avant de se remettre en route. Il vérifia immédiatement qu'Harry le suivait.

"Pourquoi pas?" demanda Harry. "J'ai découvert il y a une semaine que c'était le cousin de ma mère. Comment le connaissez-vous ?"

"Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas noter, c'était lui qui me connaissait," signala Snape.

"Oui, mais comment?" dit Harry. "C'est un Moldu, non? Je lui fais peur, je peux le dire."

"Oui. C'est définitivement un Moldu," commenta Snape d'un ton éloquent, gagnant un regard courroucé d'Harry.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à une grande intersection et attendirent que les feux les autorisent à passer.

"Le monde moldu est trop bruyant," se plaignit Snape alors que les voitures passaient dans des bruits stridents, parfois leurs moteurs rugissant quand elles accéléraient. Harry ne put qu'agréer, alors qu'il y réfléchissait.

Après qu'ils aient traversé, Harry revint sur le sujet, convaincu que cela le rendrait dingue plus tard s'il n'éclaircissait pas tout ça. "Comment diable se fait-il que Martin Evans vous ait reconnu ?"

Snape maugréa légèrement d'ennui. "Qu'est-ce que vous savez à propos de vos grands-parents? Les oncle et tante de Mr Evans ?"

"Il sont morts, n'est-ce pas?"

"Certes."

"C'est tout ce que je sais, vraiment," admit Harry alors qu'ils traversaient un petit parc. Des enfants poussaient des cris aigues alors qu'ils se couraient après autour d'un bac à sable sous une balançoire. "Personne ne m'a jamais rien dit," fit remarquer platement Harry. "Personne ne répondait aux questions quand j'en posais." En fait, pensa Harry, j'ai été privé de dîner une semaine sans apprendre quoi que ce soit de valable sur ce sujet. Et de petit-déjeuner aussi. Penser à la nourriture faisait gargouiller douloureusement son estomac.

"Vos grands-parents passaient pour très heureux d'avoir une sorcière comme fille."

"Comment savez-vous ça?" demande Harry, se rappelant les plaintes de sa tante Pétunia sur le même sujet.

"Vous allez me laisser finir?" demanda Snape.

"Désolé."

Snape reprit, "Cette joie contrastait très fortement avec l'attitude de votre arrière-grand-père. Le grand-père de Martin Evans. Il détestait tellement la magie qu'il rompit les liens avec sa propre famille."

"C'était un sorcier ?" demanda Harry. Il s'était arrêté devant un kiosque à journaux pour regarder les gros titres, une habitude qu'il avait du mal à perdre. Le ventre poilu du vendeur dépassait de son t-shirt taché, alors qu'il était assis sur un tabouret sur le côté, lisant et fumant, et ne leur prêtant aucune attention.

"Non," répondit Snape. "Et son père plaça une malédiction sur lui dont l'effet était que sa lignée n'engendrerait aucun enfant magique, plus jamais."

"Et bien, ça n'a pas marché," commenta Harry, méprisant. "Vous êtes en train de tout inventer?" demanda-t-il, incapable de comprendre comment le maître des Potions pourrait savoir tout cela.

"Non," insista Snape, grognon. "Ca marcha pour la génération suivante, et la suivante, celle de Mr Evans aussi. Votre mère était l'exception."

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, essayant de le déchiffrer. "Ok," dit Harry. "Donc vous dites que Martin Evans est toujours dans le camp des anti-sorciers avec ma tante Pétunia."

"Si votre tante est dans ce 'camp'."

"Oh, elle l'est," insista Harry, comme si Snape était assez bête pour ne pas le savoir. Il se remit en marche, plus lentement cette fois pour retarder son retour chez les Dursleys. Parler avec Snape était en train de devenir bien plus plaisant qu'aucune soirée chez lui ne pourrait l'être, ce qui en disait long. "Donc," dit Harry, comptant les générations. "L'arrière grand-père de Martin Evans, mon arrière-arrière grand-père ..." Il fit une pause pour vérifier. "Il a maudit son fils, exact ?"

"Exact," dit platement Snape.

"Parce que son fils n'aimait pas la magie?"

"Oui."

Ils marchèrent en silence le long de la moitié d'un pâté de maisons. "Et où tout cela nous mène?" invita à continuer Harry.

"Il a aussi interdit à son fils d'utiliser son nom de famille," dit Snape d'une voix traînante, sonnant maintenant comme s'il allait apprécier son histoire. Harry ralentit ses pas, avant de s'arrêter. Snape continua sur un ton conclusif, "Donc son fils inversa son nom de famille, et l'a moldu-iser."

Le front d'Harry se plissa alors qu'il réfléchissait à cette conclusion. "Donc, Sn... Snave…" Harry cligna des yeux et s'arrêta de respirer un moment. "Vous n'êtes pas sérieux," dit-il d'un ton très sombre presque funeste.

"Oui. Je le suis. J'aurais difficilement pu inventer tout ça." Il se remit en marche.

Harry se dépêcha pour le rattraper. "Vous ne pouvez pas être en train de me dire que ma mère est la descendante d'un membre de votre famille rétrogradé moldu? Hein," haleta-t-il, bêtement choqué par l'idée.

"Vous l'avez dit, pas moi," psalmodia Snape.

"Pourquoi vous n'avez jamais rien dit?" demanda Harry.

Snape s'arrêta brusquement. "Pour quelle raison?" demanda-t-il un peu désagréablement. "Quatre générations est une relation _vraiment _distante." Il recommença à marcher immédiatement, plus vite cette fois.

"Chez les Moldus, oui," dit Harry, "mais pas chez les sorciers." Il dut courir dur pour soutenir les grandes enjambées de Snape pendant un moment, essayant de déterminer comment il pouvait maintenant se sentir trompé.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à une autre intersection et attendirent que les feux passent au vert. A vrai dire, Harry se sentait un petit peu mieux maintenant qu'il connaissait cette histoire, un petit peu plus connecté aux choses. Il espérait aussi que, par Merlin, personne ne la découvrirait jamais. Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui, se sentant observé. Il ne vit personne, mais il remarqua un glacier au coin, et l'odeur des cornets gaufrés lui serra douloureusement l'estomac. Il n'avait pas bougé consciemment, mais il se retrouva devant la porte ouverte, fouillant dans sa poche. Il avait seulement quelques pennies en monnaie moldue.

"Ne me dites pas que vous vous sauvez sans ressources pécuniaires?" ricana Snape.

"J'ai de l'argent sorcier," répondit sèchement Harry, piqué au vif.

"Et personne ne vous permettrait de l'utiliser," rétorqua son professeur, méprisant.

"Allez vous faire foutre," dit Harry en colère. Il espéra ensuite que les raisons normales de retenues n'avaient pas cours en l'été. "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez au fait?" Il attendit qu'une femme poussant un landau passe devant eux. "Vous venez pour me rappeler le fait que je n'ai plus personne maintenant?" grogna-t-il.

Snape croisa les bras et lui fit baisser les yeux. "J'ai été envoyé, Potter. Ne croyez pas un instant que je suis là de mon plein gré."

Harry se frotta fortement les yeux sous ses lunettes, les sentant brûler. La colère rendait plus difficile de contrôler sa douleur – il n'aurait pas dû laisser Snape l'avoir comme ça. Il s'en sortait plutôt bien jusque-là. Il ferma son esprit avant de lever les yeux de manière provocante.

Snape leva un sourcil. "Vous avez pratiqué, manifestement," reconnut-il à contrecoeur. Il sortit un billet de dix livres. "Parfum chocolat," ordonna-t-il fermement. "Vous en avez clairement besoin."

Harry accepta le billet et rentra dans le magasin. Quelques minutes plus tard, il en émergea avec un cornet gaufré avec trois boules de glace au chocolat noir et à la fraise. Au milieu du quartier, il y avait une petite zone d'arbres et de bancs. Harry s'assit pour manger plus facilement, vu que manger avait pris le pas sur toutes les autres priorités. Voldemort aurait pu se montrer qu'Harry aurait fini les toutes dernières bouchées avant même de sortir la baguette.

Snape s'assit, raide, sur le banc à coté de lui. "Ils ne vous nourrissent pas?" demanda-t-il sarcastique.

Harry s'arrêta pour s'essuyer sur la minuscule serviette qu'ils lui avaient donnée. "Non," répondit-il comme si Snape était au courant. La bouche d'Harry était tellement engourdie par le froid qu'il ne pouvait plus sentir ce qu'il mangeait. Il tenta de réchauffer sa langue sur le dos de sa main avant de continuer. Snape lui lança un très long regard borné.

"Vous ne semblez pas mentir," dit-il.

Harry présenta son bras maigre. "Est-ce que je ressemble à quelqu'un de bien nourri?" demanda-t-il sarcastiquement. Dégoûté de tout, il fulmina, "J'ai eu deux carottes à déjeuner. Si Ron ne m'avais pas envoyé deux biscuits à la cannelle avec sa dernière lettre, Je n'aurais rien eu à manger de tout hier."

"Avez-vous mentionné cette situation dans vos lettres à Remus?" demanda Snape semblant presque soucieux.

"Comme s'il ne le savait pas," dit Harry d'un ton brusque.

"Il ne sait rien de ce que vous ne lui dites pas," gronda Snape.

Harry se renfrogna et s'essuya la bouche à nouveau. Il en était arrivé au cornet, et attendait avec plaisir une nourriture solide. Sur un ton difficile, il dit, "Que suis-je suppose écrire? De même que tous les étés précédents, je ne suis pas nourri?" Il tremblait de colère maintenant. "Personne ne veut entendre quelque chose de mauvais à mon propos," ajouta-t-il sombrement.

Snape regarda autour d'eux avant de se rasseoir sur le banc. "Autre chose que vous avez omis de dire?" demanda-t-il sur un ton uniforme.

Harry le fit attendre tandis qu'il mangeait le bord supérieur du cornet et la glace à côté. Il était toujours aussi croquant, pas du tout détrempé. Le goût était merveilleux. "Que je ne peux pas dormir si je ne ferme pas mon esprit. Autrement je vois les gens mourir et j'entends leurs cris dans mes rêves. S'ils se sentent capables d'entendre ça, vous pouvez leur dire de ma part," dit-il, avec colère. "Ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient me faire partir ou autre chose dont on se fout royalement."

"A la différence de votre façon de voir les choses," dit doucement Snape. "Le monde ne tourne pas autour de vous."

Harry mordit sa lèvre alors qu'il lançait un regard furieux à son professeur. "Vous ne pensez pas que je souhaite que le monde ne tourne pas DU TOUT autour de moi?" Leurs yeux se croisèrent un long moment avant que Snape tourne son regard ailleurs, à travers l'enfilade d'escaliers couverts devant les maisons de la rue.

Harry ralentit alors qu'il atteignait le bas du cornet. Il était plein, ce qui était surprenant. Il se força à avaler les dernières bouchées, espérant les mettre en réserve pour plus tard.

"Autre chose que vous ne dites pas dans vos lettres?"

Harry essuya sa bouche avant de jeter la serviette dans la poubelle à coté du banc. Il haussa les épaules vu que rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Les lampadaires s'allumaient alors que la nuit tombait. Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie de rentrer. Il aurait préféré se couper un membre et rester sur ce banc.

"Rien qui importe," dit finalement Harry, se sentant désormais à la fois déprimé et endormi à cause de la nourriture. "Rien que je ne puisse dire à Remus qui va me faire me sentir mieux Pourquoi s'en inquiéter ? Je suis sûr qu'il a d'autres choses dont il doit s'occuper. C'est seulement encore six semaines en enfer, qui durent comme dix ans."

"Si je ne me trompe pas, Maugrey vous a appelé à la fin de la première semaine, c'est exact?"

"Ouais, génial. Je me suis fait hurler dessus pendant trois heures à cause de ça. Ils pensaient que je lui avais écrit. Ils ont enfermé Hedwige une semaine dans un placard avant que le bruit les rende fous. J'ai du les supplier chaque jour pour pouvoir changer son eau et la nourrir." Il pencha la tête en arrière à ce souvenir. "Si je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle m'amène de la nourriture, je l'aurais envoyée chez Ron pour l'été pour ne pas avoir à m'inquiéter pour elle. Donc, non, des Aurors venant faire une inspection n'aide pas du tout, ça empire la situation," insista-t-il furieusement. Tempêter était une sensation très agréable, surtout tempêter contre Snape. Harry supposa que Dumbledore l'avait envoyé pour cette raison et il se sentit touché, même si ce n'était probablement pas vrai.

Snape se tourna pour regarder quelque chose dans sa poche, sans qu'Harry soit capable de le voir. Il se leva et dit catégoriquement, "Nous devrions y aller."

Harry, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix, se leva pour le suivre comme quelqu'un marchant vers le bourreau. Ils atteignirent Privet Drive et marchèrent jusqu'au numéro quatre. Harry hésita sur le chemin.

"Allez," dit Snape. "Et la prochaine fois que vous sentez le besoin de vagabonder plus loin qu'un pâté de maisons, envoyez un hibou à la place."

"Et alors?" demanda Harry désagréablement.

"Quelqu'un viendra."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Ce coup potentiel à sa fierté semblait pire qu'être affamé, du moins avec un ventre rempli de chocolat. Il baissa les yeux lugubrement sur ses baskets usées. Un besoin douloureux pour une quelconque forme d'espoir le taraudait. "Ca va bien finir un jour, n'est-ce pas?"

"D'une façon ou d'une autre," dit doucement Snape, sonnant suspicieusement comme s'il avait lui aussi besoin d'être rassuré.

Harry rit douloureusement à cela. "Ah," dit-il, tremblant, "Ca suffit juste pour me débarrasser de la peur de la mort. Les étés chez les Dursley me font parfois l'espérer."

Snape ne répondit pas et dans la lumière faible des lampadaires, Harry ne pouvait pas lire son expression. Il commença à se diriger vers la porte.

"Envoyez un hibou, Potter," dit Snape platement.

Harry rit doucement et, se sentant positivement sinistre et pas du tout sûr d'Eux, il dit, "Et pour quoi, pour que Mondungus puisse venir vendre à ma tante un chaudron volé?" Il se sentit immédiatement déloyal envers Dumbledore, mais il sentait aussi que c'était vrai, tous les mêmes, qu'ils étaient, ad hoc et pas trop compétents. Cela le laissait le souffle court, paniqué : s'il se laissait faire, plus encore reposerait sur lui.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit et la large silhouette de l'oncle Vernon se déplaça dans le carré de lumière orange. "Mon garçon, viens ici en vitesse," dit-il dans un chuchotement âpre. Par ce temps les fenêtres de tout le monde étaient ouvertes. "Mais à qui diable tu parles?"

"Personne," dit Harry, remontant à contrecoeur le chemin. Que ce soit Snape, parmi tout le monde, qui assiste à ça, était à classer parmi les pires choses dans l'imagination d'Harry. "Quelqu'un cherchant son chemin."

Vernon sortit dehors à grandes enjambées. "Personne ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas parler aux étrangers, mon garçon," dit son oncle d'une voix menaçante, qui promettait quelque chose de pire que ce qu'un étranger pourrait lui faire. Il saisit Harry par le col de tee-shirt et le poussa vers la porte.

Les mouvements de Snape furent si rapides que personne ne les vit. L'instant suivant il avait la pointe de sa baguette sur la gorge de Vernon Dursley.

"Je me disais que vous n'aviez pas l'air normal. Un autre de ces monstres," grogna-t-il vaillamment. Sa soudaine montée de sueur le trahit.

"Lâchez le," ordonna doucement Snape à Vernon.

Vernon déplaça sa mâchoire d'avant en arrière avant d'obéir. Harry le contourna par le gazon et sous le porche. Le regard de Vernon promettait une récompense plutôt horrible. Un petit flash bleu partit. Harry ignorait de quel sort il s'agissait, mais Snape avait définitivement l'attention de Vernon. Leurs yeux étaient fixés les uns sur les autres. Trois dures respirations plus tard, Vernon trébucha en arrière de terreur, tombant sur ses fesses. Snape fit un pas en avant pour le dominer.

"Et il y a plus," dit-il, factuel. "Autant que votre pauvre petit esprit peut supporter."

Vernon lui jeta un regard furieux avant de tourner sa grande carcasse pour se lever maladroitement. "Je connais vos règles," Vernon souffla et déplaça son poids d'un pied sur l'autre. "Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à…"

Snape fut sur lui à nouveau et Vernon ne put plus bouger, apparemment maintenu par quelque chose dans les yeux de Snape uniquement, vu que sa baguette pendait à ses côtés. "Comme Mr Potter pourra le confirmer, je suis mes propres règles." Ils devinrent à nouveau silencieux tous les deux, avant que Snape fasse un pas en arrière et que Vernon se retourne, bafouillant un peu, ses mains tremblantes à ses cotés.

Snape se moqua. "Votre neveu l'a affronté cinq fois déjà et vous ne le voyez pas trembler comme une feuille."

Le regard tremblant de Vernon se tourna brusquement vers Harry. Ses yeux semblèrent un peu fous. Harry comprit qu'on lui avait montré Voldemort et il espéra que c'était une version particulièrement horrible. Il pencha la tête, se sentant calme désormais. Vernon passa à pas bruyants devant lui, incapable de garder son équilibre, marchant de travers comme s'il était ivre. Un engourdissement gagna Harry, qui se sentait mieux que lors des angoissantes minutes précédentes. Il regarda Snape inspecter la rue et les fenêtres des voisins proches.

"Envoyez un hibou, Mr. Potter," répéta son professeur, puis dans un _pop !_ , il partit.

§§§

FIN

§§§

(1) Le mot intraduisible du texte : « Marmite »... J'ai laissé marcher mon imagination…

§§§

Voilà… sachez que cet auteur a aussi écrit deux merveilleuses fanfictions bien plus longues, Brigther Morning (1846319), trop compliquée pour être résumée, et Resonance (1795399), une traditionnelle « Snape adopte Harry » démarrant durant la 6e année d'Harry et qui est franchement géniale…

Bon… une chtite review ?


End file.
